


Rose-Schnee AU Ask answers stockpile

by Veemowhiterose



Series: Rose-Schnee AU Ask answers [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ask answers from my Tumblr, Background Bumbleby, Background Qrowin, F/F, Post canon, Rose-Schnee AU, Ruby and Weiss married life, Sometimes lewd but no smut, Whiterose, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veemowhiterose/pseuds/Veemowhiterose
Summary: Hi! Mod Veemo from @ask-the-rose-schnees from Tumblr here!This is where I'll be putting most of my ask answers for your reading conveniance!Note that I'm taking the creative liberty to exclude the ones I don't like because they were either rushed out the window or plain bad. (In my opinion.)





	1. The very old ones.

heulo-x asked:  
What are Ruby and Weiss’ favourite moment of each other?  
***********************************************************************************************

*Ruby and Weiss, at a tea table in the Schnee manor garden, drinking coffee and eating snacks.*

Ruby, her mouth full: Hall tfhe tphime!

Weiss: Ruby finish your food first!

Ruby:*munch munch* *swallow* Hehe sorry….so like I was saying: ALL THE TIME!

Weiss:*sigh* Thats too vague of an answer Ruby.

Ruby: Ugh FINE. I guess my answer would beeeeee…….when we relax together in the evening after you come back from work! OH and dates! I love dates! Because I can have you all for myself! 

Weiss,calmly drinking her coffee: I suppose my favorite moments with Ruby would be, when she keeps me company in my study while I do paperwork. Oh and I like when she comes with me to parties and balls and such. Makes the rich snobs ever so slightly more bearable. She keeps any potential suitors at bay too!

Ruby, with a grumpy expression: Yeah, like shitty Neptune!

Weiss, holding back her laughter: *snort* Ruby! Is name is Henry!

Ruby, with a smug grin: You’re right, I shouldn’t call him that. Regular Neptune is already shitty so I’ll just end up mixing them up!

Weiss: Pffffffffhahahahahahahaha!

***********************************************************************************************

snowflake1488 asked:  
Who proposed?

*Ruby and Weiss, in Weiss’s study.*

Ruby,sitting at the table reading a comic book: Weiss did! It was during the party celebrating her officially taking over the SDC.

Weiss, typing away at her computer: A yes. I pulled you away from the party to avoid making you uncomfortable. Then when I pulled out the ring you just started crying!

Ruby: Heyyyyyy! You cried too when I said yes! You were red as a beet the whole time too!

Weiss: DO NOT REMIND ME. Yang made fun of me for weeks. “Wow look you match Ruby’s dress now!” UGH.

Ruby, giggling: Should I tell them about all the puns?

Weiss: NO!

************************************************************************************************

snowflake1488 asked:  
So what was the honeymoon like?

*Ruby and Weiss, in their bedroom getting dressed in the morning*

Weiss: We went to a very nice resort in Mistral. For a whole week.

Ruby: Tasty food, massages, a spa, a nice beach. We even dropped by Menagerie on our way back home to visit Yang and Blake!

Weiss: The best part though was having a whole week of privacy.

Ruby, smirking: And by “privacy” she means se- *gets hit in the face by a pillow*

Weiss, slightly blushing: I wasn’t talking about THAT you dolt! I mean’t just spending quality time together, just the two of us. Its become hard with my work and us sharing a manor with my mother and siblings. Plus Klein and the rest of our staff. On top of your Uncle moving in a few months ago. UGH.

Ruby: *giggling* You wouldn’t believe the how many times he walked in on us doing it!

Qrow,yelling from the end of the corridor outside the bedroom: ITS NOT MY FAULT THIS MANOR IS SO FUCKING HUGE! I CAN’T EVEN FIND THE BATHROOM AT NIGHT!

Weiss, walking out into the corridor: THERES A BATHROOM IN EVERY BEDROOM YOU DUNCE!

Qrow: WHERES MY ROOM AGAIN??????

Weiss: ITS WINTER’S ROOM!

Qrow: THAT DOESN’T ANSWER MY QUESTION!

Klein, walking by looking at Ruby from the corridor: I’ll uhh, deal with this.

Ruby: *chuckle* Thanks Klein.

Ruby: So anyway your question! We went to a resort and it was really really nice! We also spent the whole week bang- *get hit in the face by Weiss’s shoe*

Weiss, bright red: Stop trying to tell them about our sex life!!!!!

************************************************************************************************

snowflake1488 asked:  
Your mother and siblings huh i guess father didn't really feel like sticking around?

*The whole household, eating breakfast in the dining room.*

Ruby, smirking mischievously while pouring syrup on her pancakes: If by that you mean: rotting behind bars for all the bullshit he did? Then yeah, he “didn’t feel like staying around”.

Weiss: The first thing I did after Salem was dealt with was go back to Atlas with Ruby, to plot on how to take the company back from him.

Winter, being slightly unsettled by the unholy amount of maple syrup Ruby is pouring on her pancakes: General Ironwood and I conducted an investigation to dig up dirt on him, with some help from Qrow who found some more incriminating evidence down in Mantle.

Qrow, leaning back drinking his coffee: While James, Winter and I built up a case against Jacques-ass, all that was left to do was for kiddo and her ice queen to convince Willow and Whitley to speak against him in court! Then it was smoooooooth sailing going forwar- *looks at Ruby in disbelief* ice queen can you stop her before she drowns us all?!?!

Weiss: *Takes the syrup away from Ruby* Like Qrow was about to say, after getting all the evidence and convincing mother and Whitley, everything went by without an itch.

Ruby, eating her horrible montrosity of dough and syrup: You should’ve seen the look on his lawyer’s face! He was sweating beads!

Weiss: Hard to defend a man when his whole family speaks against him in court. I only wish we could’ve done this sooner…….but Salem was the bigger problem at the time.

Whitley, waving his fork in circles: Doesn’t matter “when” you did it. All then matters is that you did and that he’s finally gone!

Willow, with a soft smile on her face: And we’re all grateful for it dear.

Weiss, smiling back: Thank you.

************************************************************************************************

snowflake1488 asked:  
So Qrow and Winter are a thing? Neat though i hounesly can't imagine what there first date would be like

Winter,sitting in the living room with Qrow: Yes Qrow and I are indeed……“a thing” as you put it.

Winter,showing off her engagement ring: We got married last year.

Qrow,wraping an arm around Winter’s shoulder: And for the record our first date went FINE!

Winter,chuckling a bit: Except for the part where you crashed into a window because you tried to make an entrance in your bird form.

Qrow: Heeeeeeey!

*Both start laughing*

Winter: In all seriousness, i’d be lying if I said it was love at first sight. Because it very much wasn’t. BUT Qrow turns out to be a pretty decent man. *Sternly* When he’s not getting wasted and destroying Atlas military property!

Qrow,clearing his throat and pulling at his collar: Yeeeeeaaaaah…..

Ruby,busting into the room: UNCLE QROW! UNCLE QROW! YOU GOTTA COME SEE THE NEW TRICK I THOUGHT ZWEI!!!

Qrow, giving Winter a peck on the cheek before getting up: Alright alright I’m comming!

*Ruby and Qrow leave the room*

Winter: So yes, the date. It went well. He also cut back on the booze since we started dating. You’d be surprised how much of a suave gentleman he can be. And i’m telling you this now because if he was here he’d just start braging and wouldn’t stop.

*distant sounds of Ruby and Qrow laughing their asses off*

Winter: He’s also a dork.

Winter,smiling: But he’s *my* dork.

************************************************************************************************

snowflake1488 asked:  
So what was the schnee family (+Klein) first impression of ruby?

Klein,serving tea to Willow: I used to think nobody would be good enough for my snowflake. But when I met miss Rose it was love at first sight! Cute, awkward, honest. I think they’re just perfect for each other!

Willow: Agreed. That girl is really sweet! She’s become like a third daughter to me. And she puts some much needed life in this drafty manor thats for sure.

Whitley, playing video games with Ruby in his room: I’ll be honest I didn’t care much for her at first. But that was the *old* me. Now I think she’s pretty nice. Noisy, overbearing and sometimes vulgar. But still nice.

Ruby,tilting her head: Coming from you i’m going assume thats supposed to be a compliment.

Winter, walking Zwei with bird Qrow perched on her shoulder: I told Weiss to go to Beacon because I wanted her to meet people, to make friends. But I didn’t expect her to meet her future wife there!

Winter, stopping to let Zwei do the deed: I greatly underestimated Ruby when I first met her. But now? I’m really happy the two of them met. Ruby was such a positive change in Weiss’s life. And i’m really grateful for it.

Some douche,slaping Winter’s butt: Heeeeey baby. Your dog ain’t the only one who would look good in a leash.

Qrow:*starts to puff up*

Zwei:*growls*

Some douche: How about we go back to my plac- OWOWOWOW WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR BIRD!?!?!

The douche,running away as Qrow pecks and caws at him: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HEEEEEEEEELP.

Winter, slightly amused: She also brought Qrow and Zwei into our lives. So thats nice.

Winter, worry spreading on her face: Now if you’ll excuse I have to go stop Qrow or he WILL gouge this guy’s eyes out!

************************************************************************************************

snowflake1488 asked:  
(Whispering) hey Crow, Ruby just between us when it comes to the bedroom witch are you top or bottom

*Ruby and Qrow, casually fighting a horde of beowolves*

Qrow,firing a couple shots: Oooooooo,spicy!

Ruby,talking casually as she beheads a beowolf: I prefer being bottom and Weiss likes to top. But its not uncommon for me to flip the table on her.

Ruby,doing a spin attack,decapitating five grimm surounding her: Whenever she’s tired from work or coming back from a long business trip? Thats my time to shine!

Qrow,hacking and slashing: Damn kid! Didn’t expect you to be so open about this!

Ruby,shrugging: Dad tought us that sex is natural and to be comfortable with our sexualities and stuff when he gave us the talk. Besides, i’m a grown-ass women now! Why should that stuff embarrass me?

Ruby,smirking devilishly: And what about you uncle Qrow?

Qrow,turning Arbinger into its scythe form and cutting trough three grimm at once: Me? PFFFFF. I’m a Branwen. We don’t bow down to anyone! I’m top. All. The time.

Ruby,shooting down the last beowolf as it tries to get away: Yeah right. Mister I turn into a bird and do cute tricks just to see my wife smile!

Qrow,putting his weapon away: H-hey!

Ruby, putting her weapon away and brushing off some snow of her skirt: He also carries all the bags when they shop, lets her use him as a footstool to reach high places and play dress-up doll with him in bird form.

Qrow,blushing madly: H-HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE DRESS UP THING!?!?!?!

Ruby,pulling out her scroll: I even have pictures! *picture of a crow in a little powder blue shirt and covered in bows*

Qrow,chasing after Ruby as she semblences away: STOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!

************************************************************************************************

snowflake1488 asked:  
So who was maiden of honour or eh maidens i guess Im hounesly not sure how a gay wedding works?

*In Weiss’s study*

Ruby,looking up from her scroll: Oh hell no! Don’t get her started on the wedding we’re gonna be here for hours!

Weiss,pretending to be offended: Ruby please, my stories aren’t that long! And besides,our wedding is a story that should be told with every important details!

Ruby,grumpily as she takes a sip of her milk: The patterns on the dollies and the exact number of roses in each vase don’t count as “important details”.

Weiss,standing up from her desk: YES THEY DO!!!

Ruby,grabing a cookie from her plate: Anyway. My maiden of honor was Yang. Surprising no one.

Weiss,sitting back down and returning to her work: Mine was my mother. I was considering Winter at first, but ever since we returned to Atlas to secure the relic all those years ago, she’s been making great efforts to mend our relationship. So I decided to give her the honor.

Weiss,smirking to herself: Its also because we needed Winter to be in the audience.

Ruby,eating her cooking before realizing what Weiss is alluding to: Oh riiiiiight. Its was so you could throw the bouquets at her on purpose! Oh the look on her face was hilarious!

************************************************************************************************

snowflake1488 asked:  
Does Weiss ever sing for Ruby in private

Weiss,sitting in bed with Ruby sleeping next to her in their bedroom in the middle of the night:I guess I do? She does love the sound of my voice, she listens in when I sing in the shower, she attends to all my shows religiously and she even started learning how to play the piano, just so she could help me practice. Probably as an excuse to spend more time with me too.

Weiss,smiling sadly while stroking Ruby’s hair:I…..also sing to her to help her fall back asleep at night. When she’s having nightmares.

Weiss,stroking Ruby’s cheek: Its not nearly as bad as it was before. But it does unfortunatly still happen.

*Ruby,still asleep with a sudden pained expression on her face*

Weiss,laying down next to Ruby and holding her into a hug: *starts humming “Mirror Mirror”*

************************************************************************************************

snowflake1488 asked:  
So what does Whitley do now anyway like work/freetime wise

Whitley,sorting trough piles of documents in Weiss’s study: I work at the SDC, as Weiss’s assistant. Its important I learn how to do her work, since I’m the one who will be inheriting the company, if something were to befall her before producing an heir.

Whitley,putting a file down and moving on to the next,with slight worry on his face: Hopefully it never comes to that.

Whitley,reading trough the new file in his hands: As for my free time? I usually spend it watching TV or playing games. I also like to spend time with my family. Mostly mother, Ruby and Qrow, since the three of them have the most free time out of all of us.

Whitley,smirking a bit: Hmfp. I find myself spending a lot of time with Ruby in particular. Mostly playing video games. I have my gripes with the girl, but she is genuinely a very nice person.

Whitley,putting the last file down and leaning back, stretching: And I do owe her for helping me make up with my sisters. So I SUPPOSE the best I can do is put with her flaws.

Ruby,bursting into the room in a flurry of rose petals the very second Whitley stops talking: WEISS! WEISS! I’VE GOT SOME GREAT NEWS!!!

Whitley,looking very unamussed as all his work goes flying in the air: Ruby. What did we tell you about using your semblence in the study?

Ruby,rubbing the back of her head while looking around awkwardly at the mess she made: Oh. Uuuhhhh. Heh heh! Sorry! Anyway! Gotta go find Weiss!

Whitley,dryly as he pulls out his scroll: You help me clean up or I’m snitching on you.

Ruby,narrowing her eyes: You wouldn’t dare!

Whitley,turning around and pretending to call Weiss: Yes hello? Sister? I need to talk to you about something.

Ruby,throwing herself at Whitley in panic: OKAY! OKAY! I’LL HELP!

************************************************************************************************


	2. More very old ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asks from March 2019!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the era of my Tumblr-ing carreer that I started dipping my toes into nsfw-ish territories. (No smut just dirty talk so don't worry.)
> 
> Its ALSO the era where I half assed some of my posts because I felt pressured and obligated to upload something on a weekly basis.
> 
> So some of these aren't polished to my current standards but I took the liberty of excluding what I deem to be the worst ones.
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy regardless!

snowflake1488 asked:  
So has Weiss and Ruby thought about getting kids?

Ruby,bouncing up and down: Oooh! Kids! Yeah! I’d love to have a mini me and a mini Weiss running around the manor!

Ruby,calming down: Just…not right now. I don’t think I’m ready to become a parent just yet.

Weiss: I agree. We’re still in our early twenties. We have plenty of time to think about it. But yes. I would love to have a child. Well, I’m also required to have a child, to pass the company to. But thats besides the point.

Ruby,shyly fiddleling with her hands: Hey. Weiss?

Weiss: Yes Ruby?

Ruby,taking Weiss’s hand: If we get a daugther. Can we call her Summer?

Weiss,confused for a split second before realizing what Ruby means, then smilling and grabbing Ruby’s other hand: Of course Ruby.

Ruby,kissing Weiss on the nose: Thank you snowflake.

***********************************************************************************************

Anonymous asked:  
Okay so for the cute couple ask thing #140 please...

#140:Any relationship advice?

*Ruby and Weiss, relaxing in their bedroom in the evening over a bottle on wine and an assortment of fancy cheeses*

Weiss, sterly, with her wine glass in hand: Communicate. Your partner can’t read your mind.

Ruby,snacking on a piece of cheese: Get into their hobbies and interests if possible! Gives you something else to bond over and spend time with! For example I learned piano to play music with Weiss!

Weiss,before bringing her glass to her lips: And I accompany Ruby to watch fighting tournaments, go to hunter conventions and things like that. If I can find the time of course.

Weiss,putting her glass down and picking a piece of cheese: Both parties providing for each other’s needs is also important. A relationship is a two person job.

Ruby,putting a new piece of cheese into her mouth then spitting it into a napkin: Bleeeeeeeeh! Blue cheese!

Ruby,taking a gulp of wine to wash out the taste: But yeah what Weiss said! You gotta take care of each other! I dote on Weiss when she’s stressed and tired from work, she gives me all the attention I want when she’s free, we help each other with our insecurities. Stuff like that!

Weiss,filling her and Ruby’s now empty wine glasses: Its also important you continue to spend time with your respective friends. That one doesn’t really apply to us, since Ruby and I share the same friend groups, but it feels like something important to bring up nonetheless.

Ruby,with a grin,knowing full well how Weiss will react: Its also good to keep your sex life alive and try new things! Just the other night we-

Weiss,shoving a handfull of blue cheese into Ruby’s mouth: I agree with you, but they don’t need to know the details!!!

Ruby,grimacing comically: *SPIT* *COUGH* BLEEEEEEEEEEH!!!

***********************************************************************************************

snowflake1488 asked:  
How and when did Ruby and Weiss get together?

Weiss,ice skating gracefully on a frozen river in an Atlesian park while holding Ruby’s hand: Oh dear. That was…six years ago? Wow. Its already been that long?

Ruby,latching onto Weiss’s arm and desperately trying not to fall: I-it started a-after the mountain g-glen mission! W-weiss p-please slow down!

Weiss,slowing her pace at Ruby’s request: It wasn’t love at first sight. Our first meeting was…surprising. Our feelings for each other very slowly grew as we spent more and more time together at Beacon.

Ruby,having regained her ballance,but still affectionally holding onto Weiss’s arm: So like I said, we only started really having feelings for each other somewhere in between mountain glen and the Vytal festival.

Ruby,looking down at her feet: She was this graceful, elegant beauty that I looked up to. I was sure I didn’t have a chance. I didn’t even know if she was gay! That was my biggest problem. I was too afraid of ruining our friendship.

Weiss,caressing Ruby’s arm: I don’t blame you. I didn’t even know that myself! Until we grew closer and closer. And one day I just said to myself “screw it” and took the plunge.

Ruby: So did I. We ended up confessing at the same time!

Weiss,raising her chin with a smug grin: And I’m the one who stole the first kiss. By the way.

Ruby,pinching Weiss’s cheek: Heyyyyyyyy! No bragging!

***********************************************************************************************

snowflake1488 asked:  
Okay here's a simple one what is everyone's favourite movies?

*Ruby, Weiss, Qrow, Winter and Ironwood fighting a flock of Chimeras and Manticores on the back of a train*

Ruby,imitating Weiss’s voice while shooting at the grimms flying around:“You and your uncle don’t need to come with us on this business trip Ruby! We have Winter and general Ironwood with us Ruby! YOU’RE JUST BEING A WORRYWART RUBY!”

Weiss,stabbing a manticore in the throat: Alright! Alright! I’m sorry!

Ruby,beheading a manticore swooping down at her: Anyway, my answer is ACTION MOVIES! *gets knocked on her back by another grimm swooping by* SHIT!

Weiss,shooting ice missiles at the grimm that knocked Ruby over, freezing its wings and causing it to fall to its death: I like dramas and classical movies about music and arts.

Qrow,fighting a chimera with Ironwood: I like horror movies because Winter gets all scared and hides her face in my chest. Its adorable!

Winter,shooting a deadpan glare at Qrow before turning her attention back to the fight: I like historical movies because they’re interesting and imformative. But also because they make Qrow fall asleep, one of the rare moments where he shuts up.

Qrow,seductively wiggling his eyebrows at Winter: Thats not the only way you can make me shut up.

Winter,rolling her eyes: Ugh!

Weiss,looking at Qrow then back at Ruby, exasperated: And suddenly your lewdness makes sense…

Ironwood,blocking the chimera’s claw with his metal arm while Qrow cuts its head: Are you all done!? Can we go back to the fight now that this little impromtu q&a is over!?

Qrow,jokingly while running towards the others: Yeah yeah.

Ironwood,waiting for Qrow to be out of earshot: I like science- fiction…for anyone who cares…

***********************************************************************************************

snowflake1488 asked:  
Has Qrow ever come to Weiss for advice when Winter was mad at him and Weiss with Qrow when Ruby was mad

Weiss,pondering for a minute: Ruby…doesn’t really get mad. She get frustrated, stressed out, exasperated. But never genuinely angry. Well, not at me anyway.

Ruby,putting her arm around Weiss: We do fight sometimes. But we’ve know each other long enough to know how to handle one another.

Ruby,resting her head on Weiss’s shoulder: As for uncle Qrow…he did come to Weiss for help at first. But it always turned out to be something minor.

Weiss,chuckling to herself: Winter as always been very dry with people. She also as a tendency of easily snapping at others despite not being truly mad.

Ruby,smirking: Most of the times Winter comes to me for help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Winter,walking down the hallway outside of the master bedroom with Qrow: Do you mean to tell me you’re really only bringing three pairs of underwears in your luggage!?!?

Qrow,smiling smugly: Yeah? So what?

Winter,throwing her hands in front of her: Its three week trip to Vale!!!

Qrow,shrugging: So what?

Winter,loosing her mind: B r i n g m o r e u n d e r w e a r s!!!

Qrow,smiling at how angry Winter is: Did you not know a single pair of undies could worn four time.

Winter,stopping in place, her face blank with exasperation: *Calls Ruby*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby,jumping in surprise as her scroll rings: Hehehe. Yeah. Winter is the one who needs abvices most of the time. *Picks up* Hey Winter! What can I do fo-……he WHAT!? Eeeeeeeeeewwwwww!!!

Ruby,walks out of the room and yells out in the corridor: UNCLE QROW THATS DISGUSTING!

Qrow,yelling back: YOU DO THE SAME THING WITH BRAS SHUT UP!

***********************************************************************************************

awesome-icecream-neo asked:  
Hello! I'd like to ask Question 27 - what are the top 3 turn ons about your partner?

Weiss,spitting out her coffee while Ruby bursts out laughing: *COUGH COUGH* Oh bloody hell! I knew they would start asking us lewd questions eventually!

Ruby,snickering like a child: W-we can just turn them down if it m-makes you uncomfortable.

Weiss,pinching the bridge of her nose: *sigh* No. Its fine. I’m okay so long as its nothing too raunchy. You go first.

Ruby,regaining her composure and putting out three fingers: Alright. Number three as to be the way she tops. She’s dominant and commanding but always soft and gentle with me.

Ruby,retracting one finger: Number two is her mannerism. The way she walks, fights, dances. She’s so graceful that everything she does looks hot!

Weiss,blushing and hiding her smile: You’re exagerating…

Ruby: Weiss. You look sexy putting clothes ON. ITS SUPPOSED TO BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND.

Ruby,calming back down and putting out her index finger: Anyway. Number ONE……is surprisingly simple. Its the way she kisses me. The way we make out and the way she gives me hickeys in particular. She’s just that good.

Weiss,hidding her face: Oh shush! You’re embarassing me!

Ruby,teasingly: Your turn Weiss.~ What turns you on about me?♡

Weiss,sighing lightly: Number three. Is the way she looks into my eyes….during.

Weiss: Number two. Is how vocal she is about what she wants.

Weiss,blushing at nuclear levels: And number one is. T-the way she….the way she calls my name when s-she…………..concludes.

Weiss,flustered and fanning herself with a book: Are we done here!? As your depraved curiosity been satisfied!?

Ruby,trying desperatly not to laugh: I’ll *snort* I’ll go get you some water.

***********************************************************************************************

snowflake1488 asked:  
Cute couples ask Alright how about #22

#22&23: What physical traits do Ruby and Weiss find attractive in eachother.

Weiss,taking a sip of the water Ruby brought her: Well this one is pleasantly tame! Compared to the last one…I’ll go first.

Weiss,crossing her legs and thinking for a bit: Hmmmm, its going to sound cheesy. But I simply love the way she smiles, its always so cute and genuine. It makes my heart melt. She also has very nice lips.

Weiss,smiling: Aside from that…her face in general is very cute. Her cheeks are soft and squishy.

Weiss,glaring at Ruby with a smirk: Perfect for pinching when she’s being a dork.

Ruby,looking away shily: Heheh…heh.

Weiss,gesturing at Ruby: Your turn.

Ruby,excitingly: I love her hair! Super soft and pretty! I love it when she lets me comb them in the morning!

Ruby,grabbing Weiss’s hands and drawing gentle circles on the back of her palms: Her hands! Also soft and pretty. She has nice nails too.

Ruby,lovingly staring Weiss straight in the eyes: And her eyes. My favorite part. Bright and sparkly. Like a clear winter morning.

Weiss,blushing and giving Ruby a smooch,before staring back into her eyes: What did I do to deserve you?

***********************************************************************************************

Anonymous asked:  
For Ruby and Weiss 111. Has your partner ever accidentally hurt you? Have you accidentally hurt them?112. Is there anything about you that your partner just doesn’t understand?

Ruby,laughing akwardly: Wellllllll, theres obviously our first meeting at Beacon.

Weiss: HA! Jaune still calls her crater face.

Ruby,frowning slightly: Aside from that….she does sometimes snap at me when she’s stressed out because of her work……but she always appologize once she’s calmed down!

Weiss,looking down: I always feel terrible when that happens…

Ruby,cocking her head and thinking: She’s never hurt me physically though.

Weiss,pulling Ruby into her and smilling: Of course I wouldn’t. And if I ever did, Yang and Qrow would mangle me.

Weiss,caressing Ruby’s arm: As for Ruby? This girl is physically incapable of hurting someones feelings. She’s way too gentle and self conscious about this kind of stuff.

Weiss,locking Ruby into a hug and pinching her cheeks: But she does step on my feet when we dance and ram into me when she uses her semblence indoors.

Ruby,laughing and breaking free from Weiss: As for the second question.

Ruby,gesturing aggressively at Weiss’s feet: I STILL. TO THIS DAY. CANNOT UNDERSTAND. HOW THIS WOMAN CAN FIGHT IN HIGH HEELS.

Weiss,waving at the empty plate of cookies in front of Ruby: As for me. Its the disgusting amount of sugar she eats. HOW ARE YOU NEITHER FAT NOR DIABETIC!

Ruby,throwing her arms in the air: I don’t know!!! AURA MAYBE!?!?

***********************************************************************************************

clairebear1127 asked:  
29\. How would you seduce your partner? How would they seduce you?30. Innocently or not, where do you like your partner to touch you? preferably not innocently

Ruby,sitting with her legs crossed on the bed in a train cabin: I didn’t really “seduce” Weiss early on. Mostly cause I had no idea how…I would just hug her and drown her in kisses!

Ruby,smirking to herself: Nowadays the way I seduce her is by pulling her reeaaaaal close and play with her hair while talking to her in a sweet coo. That usually devolves into a make out session pretty quick.

Weiss,chuckling while reading a book: Its definitely an upgrade from you latching on to me and repeating my name times infinity until I pay attention to you.

Weiss,closing her book and putting it down: Now. The way I seduce Ruby. She loves physical affection. So I simply hug her close and start kissing her, starting with small pecks, then slowly escalate the intensity while gently scratching her back and caressing the back of her neck. She melts in my arm within seconds.

Ruby: And for the second question? Weiss already gave you two of my answers. The neck and the back.

Ruby,a grin forming on her lips: I also love it when she plays with my two…

Ruby,leaning forward: “Qualities”.

Weiss,face palming: Well at least you don’t call them “my girls” like Yang does.

Weiss: For me its my hair and my legs.

Weiss,blushing: Both innocently and…o-otherwise.

***********************************************************************************************

awesome-icecream-neo asked:  
No. 54 - What did you do for Valentine's Day?

Weiss,taking a sip of her tea: Since we have been together for a few years now, Ruby and I agreed not to exaggerate things on Valentines day.

Ruby,eating cookies: *munch munch* Just normal dates, for normal people with normal knees. Though I won’t say no to a box of chocolate or cinnamon hearts!

Weiss,putting her cup back in its saucer: However that rule doesn’t stop Ruby from getting…creative.

*Flashback to this year’s Valentines day*

Weiss,at a candlelit diner organized by Ruby in their bedroom, after finishing their food: Thank you Ruby. That was really sweet of you.

Ruby,getting up and leaving the room: Wait until you see the dessert before thanking me! Its the best part…*wink*

Ruby,coming back into the room a few minutes later wearing some cute lingery and holding a can of whipped cream and talking seductively: I hope you still have some room left…

Weiss,blushing and undressing herself: *flustered lesbian noises*

*End of flashback*

Ruby,smiling to herself: Hehehe. Yeaaaah. That was neat.

Ruby:………

Ruby,still smiling and leaning her face towards Weiss’s, whispering: Next year its your turn.

Weiss,flustered: W-what!?

Ruby,whispering seductively: And its gonna be chocolate.

Weiss,covering her face: RUBY!!!

***********************************************************************************************

snowflake1488 asked:  
Cute couples ask number #50

#50:Do you have a special ringtone and picture when receiving phone calls from each other?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Weiss and Whitley,holding a staff meeting at the SDC building, showing graffs and stuff*

Weiss’s scroll,from her pocket: *blares “Red Like Roses part II” at max volume while displaying the name “Ruby Rose-Schnee” above a picture of Ruby doing a cute face while sticking out her tongue and wearing a white rose crown*

Weiss,casually pulling her scroll out of her pocket, while everyone else in the room except Whitley gets a semi-heart attack from the sudden loud music: My apologies, I have to take this call. Whitley will continue where we left off.

Weiss,answering the call while walking out of the room,as her staff still recovers from the shock: Yes Ruby? Hmm hmm? Oh really?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Ruby,at a bar with Neon after a long day of work*

Ruby’s scroll,laying on the bar counter: *Plays the guitar part of “This Life is Mine” while displaying a picture of Weiss smiling sweetly while wearing Ruby’s cloak as a blanket*

Neon,tipsy and glancing at Ruby’s scroll,briefly making out the word “Mommy” on the screen before Ruby grabs it: Pfffffffhahahahah! You still call your mom “mommy”??? Thats ADORABLE!

Ruby,answering the call while smirking and looking Neon dead in the eyes: Hello Weiss.

Ruby,turning her attention back to her cocktail while Neon chokes on her beer: Yeah I’m at a bar with Neon. I’ll be back in an hour or tw- Why is she coughing? Oh she just saw your contact name on my scroll hehe! NO I’M NOT CHANGING IT!

***********************************************************************************************

snowflake1488 asked:  
Ruby can you name your top 5 favourite weapons among your friends

*Weiss and Qrow, relaxing in the Rose-Schnee living room*

Weiss,sighing: Three…two…one…

Ruby,with a huge grin and sparkling eyes,busting trough the doorway as soon as the countdown ends: Did somebody say WEAPONS!?

Qrow,mockingly: And thus, the summoning is complete.

Weiss,chuckling at Ruby’s enthusiasm: Yes, they want to know your five favorite weapo-

Ruby,cutting Weiss off: Number five! Nora’s Magnhild! The only reason its this low is because Nora doesn’t let me play with it anymore…

Weiss,facepalming: You know its bad when Nora is the reasonable one…

Qrow,chuckling: You almost blew up the blonde kid if I recall!

Ruby,putting out four fingers: Number four! Sun’s Ryui Bang and Jingu Bang! Its a shotgun nunchuk! Shotchuk? Nungun? Chukshot???

Ruby,shaking her head: Anyway! Number three! Coco’s Handbag!

Qrow,very confused: A…handbag?

Weiss,whispering at Qrow: Just wait you’ll see.

Ruby,pulling out her scroll and showing Qrow footage of Coco from the Vytal tournament: Normally I think handbags are lame, but Coco’s turns into a GATLING GUN. HOW COOL IS THAT!?

Qrow,flabergasmed: W-what the fuck??? HOW!? THAT MAKES NO SENSE! Where does she put all that metal!?!?!

Ruby,ignoring Qrow’s confusion: Number two! Is Weiss’s Myrenasty!

Weiss,sternly: Its Myrtenaster.

Ruby: It might not be a gun, which is lame. BUT! I love the way it synergises with Weiss’s semblence! It looks so awesome!

Weiss,putting a hand on her chest,flattered: Why, thank you.

Ruby,putting out her index finger: Number ONE! Would be my precious baby girl Cresent Rose. But I feel like thats cheating since its my weapon. So I’m picking uncle Qrow’s Arbinger!

Ruby: Its a scythe. Thats really the only reason. What else do you want me to say?

Ruby,shyly: I’m a simple women I know…

***********************************************************************************************

detective-true-quill asked:  
Who out of the two of you makes more decisions/is the more dominant one?

*Ruby and Weiss,eating together in the Rose-Schnee dining room*

Weiss,delicately cutting her steak: If the two of us get roped into a battle, Ruby takes charge. She is still the leader of team RWBY after all, even if Blake and Yang aren’t around. RUBY EAT YOUR VEGGETABLES!

Ruby,trying to feed her veggies to Zwei,but then rolls her eyes as she puts her plate back onto the table: As for everything that involves money, Weiss calls the shots. Dates, bonding activities, modifications to the manor, what I wear at parties. It is her cash after all.

Weiss,sternly: But I always ask for her opinion beforehand. I make decisions with her not for her.

Weiss,turning her attention back to her food: I also make the rules inside the manor, you know how Ruby is sometimes, some lines need to be drawn in order to stop her from ravaging my expensive decorations and furniture with her shenanigans.

Ruby,chewing and swallowing a piece of her steak: That doesn’t mean she controls me though. I basically just need to avoid breaking anything, otherwise I can do what I want!

Ruby,grining: And if you’re wondering who’s more dominant elsewhere…

Weiss,blushing as Ruby laughs at her: RUBY SHUSH!

***********************************************************************************************

snowflake1488 asked:  
Hey is Qrow still trying to figure out the conundrum that is Cocos handbag

*Ruby, Qrow and Coco in the Rose-Schnee training room*

Coco,a hand on her hip and looking up at Ruby and Qrow from her sunglasses: So let me get this straight. You flew me all the way here from Vale. Just to show off my weapon to your uncle?

Qrow,pinching the bridge of his nose: Look beret girl. I’ve been loosing sleep for days trying to figure out how that gun of yours works! I JUST NEED TO KNOW.

Coco: Is…that really it?

Ruby,visibly out of patience: Please just do what he says.

Coco,shrugging: Alright then.

Coco, transforming her bag into its gattling form,showing it off for a moment before turning it back into its bag form and pulling out a pocket mirror and a small bottle of gloss out of it: There you go.

Qrow,exasperated: That…doesn’t answer anything. WHERE DOES THE GUN GO WHEN ITS IN BAG FORM??? WHERE DO THE CONTENTS OF THE BAG GO WHEN ITS IN GATLLING FORM???

Coco,aplying gloss on her lips then putting the bottle and mirror back into the bag: Away.

Qrow: A-away? WhAT dO YoU mEan AWAY?!?!

Coco,gesturing at her bag: Look old man. I don’t know how this thing works either! All I did was ask my dad for a weapon that was both badass AND fashionable and he came back with this thing!

Ruby,iritated: Why are you so bothered by this anyway? Where does your weapon go when you turn into a bird?

Coco,taking her sunglasses off,visibly confused: Oh…oh my god? Where does your weapon go???

Qrow,his eyebrows furowing in confusion as he rubs his temples and stares at the ground: Holy. Shit. I never thought about that…

*Both Coco and Qrow walk away together in a state of silent confusion*

Ruby,holding her head: Oh no I made it worst!

***********************************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> These where my posts dating allllllll the way back to Febuary 2019 when I was just getting started.
> 
> Ahh. Brings me back.  
Oh and I'm not going to be uploading these by month, cause some months only have like, one or two.


End file.
